criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kayla Markham
Kayla “Zara” Markham was the killer of Gorgeous in A Xerdan Death (Case #34 of Grimsdale). Profile Events Of Criminal Case A Xerdan Death After finding her shield at the marketplace, Zara was made a suspect at Gorgeous’ murder investigation. Zara didn’t recognize Rozetta and Mia, and asked them for their identities, where they pretended to be Gorgeous’ newborn “daughters”, which she was shocked about, and shown her sympathy toward the girls. After learning that Gorgeous kept a secret for Zara, which Zara mistrusted her with due to her drunken habits, Mia and Rozetta spoke to Zara again. By now, Zara have learned that “Pupinia” was Rozetta, and that Mia was in fact no Xerdan. The duo confronted Zara of her mistrust in Gorgeous, and demanded that they tell her the secret she wanted Gorgeous to keep. Zara knew Rozetta was banished for doing something similar to what she did, and so she was confident that she’d keep it, and revealed that Gorgeous caught Zara fooling around with one of the men they captured, and she was afraid Gorgeous would accidently spill the secret which would cause Zara into being banished from Xerda. It was later revealed that Zara was the killer. Upon admitting to the murder, Zara revealed that she is not a Xerdan, and that she is in fact an infamous tomb robber, called Kayla Markham. She revealed that a few years ago, while walking in the woods, she caught Rozetta leaving Xerda, where she sneaked in, and discovered the city. When she saw the artifacts, she saw it as a gold mine, and started robbing the Xerdan ladies, and smuggling the artifacts, where she’s sell them to antique shop owners, and end up getting lots of money. One day, she decided to rob the victim, but was caught, where she had to explain herself. Gorgeous knew that if the queen was to know of the fact that Kayla is an American citizen and that she is guilty of theft, she’d get in big trouble, and agreed to stay silent. Kayla knew Gorgeous for getting drunk at parties, and was afraid that although she promised to stay silent of Kayla’s activities, she might accidentally spill out Kayla’s secret, whilst being drunk, and so she decided to sneak up to her and kill her. Kayla was brought to Penthesilia who was going to get Kayla killed, but Rozetta told her that this murder is being investigated under Grimsdale’s authorities, so they get to choose what happens to Kayla, and so Rozetta told Johanna to send Kayla to the surface, and bring her to court, and assured her that Judge Powell, like Joe Warren knows about the existance of Xerda. After Mia and Rozetta captured Summer, they went to bring her to the courthouse, where Judge Powell runs a private trial for her and Kayla. Kayla was sentenced to 15 years in jail, for the murder of Gorgeous, and for smuggling artifacts. Case appearances *A Xerdan Death (Case #34 of Grimsdale). Trivia Gallery